Adiós Mαηuєlα
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: "Itachi-san, leí en un artículo que masturbarse a diario produce ceguera a largo plazo" Genial, ahora Itachi Uchiha tenía un serio problemita.


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto & Harmonie Roux. Reservados todos los derechos_ ©

* * *

**•.: ADIÓS MANUELA :.•**

* * *

_"Más vale un polvo al año, que cien pajas en el baño…"_

* * *

.

**B**ien, ya lo tenía decidido, no habría vuelta atrás, era ese día el definitivo, el determinante, el que marcaría su destino en adelante.

Ciertamente se había tomado el suficiente tiempo para pensárselo, para planificar el cómo, dónde y el cuándo. No, si realmente la decisión que cruzaba por sus oscuros y profundos ojos era algo que le causó serios problemas.

A decir verdad, desde que había terminado la academia supo que había llegado el tiempo de terminar con esa asfixiante relación, pues bien o mal, ya comenzaría con nuevas obligaciones, las personas lo verían como el mejor de su generación, como el perfecto hijo mayor y digno representante de la familia Uchiha, sin embargo, le costó trabajo cortar de lleno y olvidar de pronto lo vivido todos esos años.

Por ello continuó inmerso en ese perverso pero placentero laberinto, admitiendo abiertamente que pese a su corta edad, era capaz de enfrentarse sin temor a poderosos villanos, dominar incluso imperios, ser llamado un genio, tanta era la seguridad que depositaba en su misma persona, intelecto y hermosura, que juraba que con un solo pestañeo podría traer muerta a media comunidad femenina de su aldea.

Podría hacer todo cuanto quisiera y obtener aquello que deseaba, pero había algo que no podía simplemente apartar de su ser, y eso tenía nombre y apellido.

Manuela Cienfuegos.

Y vaya que realmente resultaba difícil dejarla, abandonar los recuerdos y hacerse a la idea de que ya nada existía ni existiría. Dejar que el tiempo sanara las heridas y las secuelas que debido a los excesos en su adolescencia le había causado a Manuela.

Se cuestionaba luego, ¿cómo alguien como él, siendo un genio, un prodigio de su famoso clan, pudiera tener semejante obsesión? Había veces que se sentía un pervertido, un verdadero enfermo, incluso un degenerado, pero por más que trataba de negarse, de resistirse y combatir con el uso de la razón y la moral, Manuela podía más que su voluntad. Manuela, siempre Manuela.

Oh, cómo olvidar aquellos días de academia, las desveladas que tenía que meterse estudiando cuando tenía alguna difícil prueba, cómo olvidar que en esos momentos de soledad e intranquilidad, ella estuvo ahí, con él, apareciendo en el preciso momento en que creía que perdería el juicio y mandaría todo por un tubo.

Pero no, había sido justamente Manuela quien le diera confort, seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Debía de reconocer que de no haber conocido a Manuela, quizás muchas de sus tardes y noches de estudio, no hubieran dado el mismo fruto.

Y es que ella se encargaba de hacer el trabajo difícil, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Manuela se encargaba del trabajo sucio pues ella era responsable de sacar de su interior las malas vibras, los excesos y el estrés.

Oh Manuela, su mano amiga. Su dulce y encantadora compañera de aventuras mañaneras, vespertinas o nocturnas.

Claro que era difícil, ¡por Dios! Era como quitarle su juguete a un niño, como dejar a un recién nacido sin su chupete, era así o más terrible que ver a Tsunade sin sus enormes senos, o a Jiraiya dejando de ser un viejo rabo verde, sin esas cualidades que caracterizan a un tipo de personas o las distinguen de otras. Era como arrebatarle algo que se lleva hasta los huesos.

Más o menos así se sentía Itachi Uchiha, como si algo le fuera arrebatado de la forma más cruel y despiadada. Esto resultaba más terrible incluso que cuando sus padres decidieron que todos sus juguetes pasarían a manos de su fastidioso hermano menor. Esa ocasión juró vengarse por semejante ultraje, pues aquellos juguetes que él personalmente había cuidado y conservado con especial cariño, su hermano en cuestión de minutos había destruido.

Pero creció y comprendió que no valía la pena declararle la guerra a Sasuke, pues sus padres no conformes con haberle pasado sus juguetes a su hermano, también optaron por hacer lo mismo con su ropa. Sin querer la venganza por sí sola había llegado, _bendito Karma_, pensó para él mismo al ver a su hermanito usando sus viejos calzones con hoyitos.

Pero vaya que esta ocasión era diferente. Mucho muy diferente. Aquí ya no había terceros de por medio, sólo eran él y la temblorosa de Manuela.

Sabía que ya no podía sacar tontas excusas de academia, ya no tenía diez sino veintiséis, por ello debía de hacerlo, por ello debía dejarla, decirle ya no más a esa enfermiza adicción que desde que tenía uso de razón llevaba consigo, compartían juntos. Y como todo, había llegado el momento.

Queriendo sentirse seguro, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, le colocó seguro a la puerta para evitar que alguno de sus dementes compañeros le interrumpiera. Se miró al espejo y exhaló pesado.

Vaya que había cambiado, su aspecto había madurado en todo ese tiempo compartido, ya no era aquel mismo jovencito, prácticamente niño que recordaba que había conocido por primera vez a Manuela.

Aquella ocasión, aún cuando vivía en compañía de sus padres, despertó una mañana con una gran sorpresa. Técnicamente su blanca sábana parecía estar flotando justo a la altura de su entrepierna. Fue la primera vez que Itachi Uchiha tenía una erección tan sólo a la edad de nueve años, demostrando que no sólo en estudios y peleas era un genio y que estaba por encima del resto, sino también en cuestiones de despertar a su sexualidad estaba un paso por delante de los demás.

La reacción mañanera cada día se hacía más y más presente, acompañándolo cada despertar durante los siguientes meses al grado que una ocasión su madre se había percatado del incidente que tenía el mayor de sus hijos cuando por sorpresa Mikoto había entrado a su recámara sin avisar. Itachi sintió por primera vez lo que era la vergüenza.

Pero contrario a él, Mikoto lo tomó como algo normal, sin espantarse, gritarle o prohibirle sus preciados dangos. Sino todo lo contrario, para sorpresa de Itachi y, antes de retirarse su madre, ésta le sonrió y con maternal gesto agregó:

—Aw, mi pequeño ya está creciendo.

Si sus intenciones eran hacerlo sentir bien, había conseguido justo lo contrario. Ese día no salió por nada de su cuarto.

Por ello intentó ir en contra de la naturaleza y como todo un genio planeó tenderle una trampa. Evitaría dormir profundamente para tratar de que al despertar se encontrara con semejante y bochornosa sorpresita. Pero con el paso del tiempo todo lo que había conseguido había sido un terrible insomnio y unas marcadas ojeras. Terminó dándose por vencido, era inevitable pelear contra ello.

Con el paso del tiempo, resignado aceptó su realidad pues de la misma manera que su voz sufría cambios, así también su cuerpo. La primera vez que tuvo un contacto más directo con Manuela fue la ocasión en que por accidente había encontrado tirada en la calle una historieta de las que tanto se hablaban de Jiraiya. Pensó que al tratarse del famoso sannin sería una historia de batallas, de tácticas quizás, pero sorpresa que se llevó cuando al ir apenas en la página seis notó que aún sin estar dormido, su sexo reaccionaba, pero no sólo eso, sino que cierto cosquilleo se hacía presente en esa área.

Y así fue como sin formalidades de por medio, Itachi Uchiha conoció a su amada mano amiga Manuela.

Volvió a respirar, ya no era tiempo de recordar nada, ya estaba decidido y había llegado demasiado lejos al haber tirado incluso su lubricante de menta. En definitiva no había vuelta atrás.

Miró su mano derecha, notando las callosidades que ésta tenía por tanta energía que el Uchiha solía aplicarle en sus noches a solas, aunque sabiendo que cualquiera pudiera relacionarlas con el uso de armas ninjas.

—Lo siento…

Dijo como no queriendo, quebrándosele en el momento la voz.

Claro que no obtendría respuesta, ni tampoco un reproche. Pese al placer que prácticamente cada noche solía aplicarle al Uchiha, Manuela no hablaba, no sentía nada. Era algo así como un vil objeto de goce que servía a diestra y siniestra a Itachi Uchiha en ausencia de una vida sexualmente activa.

Y no era precisamente que Itachi Uchiha no tuviera mujeres con las cuales satisfacer sus necesidades como cualquier hombre, justo como solían hacer sus compañeros de Akatsuki cuando tenían tiempo libre entre misiones, sin embargo, él era diferente. Él era fiel sólo a una.

Pero eso había acabado, ya no estaba en edad para seguir en lo mismo y estarse perdiendo la diversión que cada fin de semana sus compañeros le presumían que vivían en sus nocturnos viajes de locura y perversión por alguna aldea. Ya era mayor, era momento de madurar y dejar el cascarón.

Y ahí estaba, en el baño de la cueva diciéndole adiós sin más a quien fuera su fiel compañera.

Dejó salir el aire de tranquila manera, ya estaba hecho. Por el bien de los dos esa había sido la mejor decisión.

Salió del cuarto de baño sintiéndose un hombre realizado. Era como quitarse un peso de encima.

Aún así, se juró prometer que de volver a extrañar a Manuela, nuevamente volvería a buscarla.

Esa noche Hidan había prometido a él y a sus camaradas que los llevaría a conocer un nuevo cabaret a pasarla bien con mujerzuelas, asegurando que a la organización no regresarían del todo limpios e incluso se atrevió a declarar que todos llegarían borrachos, manoseados y oliendo a sexo del bueno.

Pero de todos, Itachi fue el que menos se divirtió. En realidad apenas llegó y ya quería regresarse por donde había entrado, pues como si trajera un invisible imán, muchas de esas mujeres que semidesnudas desfilaban para lujuria de sus camaradas, se le habían acercado con intenciones de seducirlo y con suerte violárselo ahí mismo.

Pero ni ellas tenían tanta suerte, ni el Uchiha pudo olvidar tan de pronto a Manuela. A decir verdad, justo en ese momento recordó que en ningún lado encontraría sinceridad y entrega como Manuela. Pues si bien, el primer amor jamás se olvida.

Se fue de ahí dejando a sus camaradas solos, volviendo arrepentido a donde siempre había pertenecido. Se encerró en el baño nuevamente, aprovechando la ausencia de la mayoría y que tanto Pain como Konan habían salido a atender unos "asuntos" a sabrá dónde, mientras que Tobi dormía cual infante en su habitación.

No tuvo más razones ni tampoco que darse explicaciones, dedicando gran parte de la madrugada a recordar viejos momentos, vivencias y pasiones añejas en compañía de su mano amiga. Él mismo se sorprendió de las veces en que su sexo respondía descarga tras descarga al punto que se sintió literalmente seco y satisfecho.

En definitiva, como Manuela ninguna.

A la mañana siguiente despertó algo tarde de la hora en la que usualmente solía despertar, yendo como cada mañana al baño para lavarse e ir a desayunar. Únicamente se remojó la cara en ausencia de jabón o algo más que pudiera emplear.

—¡Buenos días, Itachi-san! —le saludó Tobi, teniendo la boca llena de cereal con leche.

Itachi en cambio pasó de largo directo al refrigerador para sacar un poco de jugo.

Escuchó el escándalo del resto de sus compañeros llegando apenas a la cueva luego de su noche de locura en el sitio a donde Hidan les había llevado. Todos ellos caminando con cierta dificultad.

—Oh, Deidara-senpai, cuénteme, ¿cómo les fue en la misión secreta y a la cual Tobi no podía ir?

Preguntó emocionado el menor, siendo ignorado por el rubio, el cual con fastidio sostenía su cabeza un tanto mareado.

Tobi se quedó de pie viendo divertido cómo el resto de sus compañeros caminaban con dificultad cada quien a su habitación.

—¡Kakuzu-san, Tobi le agradece que haya querido comprar al fin un jabón líquido para manos!

—¿De qué demonios hablas? Yo no compré nada para este lugar ni lo haré jamás —respondió Kakuzu volviendo a caminar.

—Sí, como de que no. Ahora Tobi se encontró regado en el lavamanos del baño poquito jabón, me imagino que de coco por el color. Pero como a Tobi no le gusta el coco, además de que era un jabón medio pegajoso, se lo guardé en una botellita a Deidara-senpai y se la dejé en su cuarto como un regalo. ¡Seguro le gustará y pensará que Tobi realmente es un buen chico!

Gritó emocionado, brillándole los ojos por la ilusión de sentirse por primera vez aceptado por el resto.

Itachi escupió aterrado el jugo que tomaba. Tobi se rió inocente creyendo que jugaba.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, reservándose cualquier comentario con respecto al supuesto jabón. Que si bien, por la descripción sabía que no se trataba precisamente de jabón. Ahora no le quedaba de otra que buscar un lugar más secreto en dónde poder estar a solas él y su querida Manuela.

.

.

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: _**Por si no se llegó a entender, todo el asunto trata de que Itachi tenía que dejar su adicción a las pajas, masturbaciones, fap-fap o como gusten llamarle. Manuela, es una manera de referirse a la masturbación del hombre, pues ésta por lo general se realiza mediante una mano, ya sea la derecha o la izquierda, y en una forma de albur, broma, se le dice de "cariño" Manuela, la mano amiga de todo hombre. Al menos así acá en mi país :D

Esto va dedicado a todas las personitas que gustan de Itachi y sacar su lado no perfecto a la luz, especialmente a mis lindas compañeras de **_Akatsuki Rules_**. Al cual recomiendo unirse, el link está en mi perfil, se divertirán, se los aseguro :3

Estos días he andado muy simple, lo siento u.u Pero espero que les haya agradado, y sacado una risilla pícara de perdido. Me dejan saber sus comentarios?


End file.
